


Castiel cares for a very sad, drunk Sam

by Moriartysappletree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad Sam, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartysappletree/pseuds/Moriartysappletree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says, fluff. Wrote this about a year ago but never posted it..oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel cares for a very sad, drunk Sam

Sam’s head pounded violently in his hollow seeming head, guilt fogged up any possible thought he could manage.. Or perhaps that was just the alcohol. He stumbled into the bunker’s lounge and rubbed a shaking hand down his face, sobbing quietly. Castiel appeared and his eyes widened,  
“Sam-What are you? Are You-”  
“IT’S ALL MY FAULT!” Sam shrieked, still shaking harshly.“Everything horrible that ever happened was all on me! The apocalypse, Kevin..Kevin..”  
Castiel’s bright blue eyes saddened deeply as he searched the man before him for any remaining hope. “Sam.” he began softly, “you did not kill Kevin.”  
Sam shook his head, “but I saw it happen, I felt the burning heat surge from Gadreel to Kevin I saw that last ounce of fear in his eyes.I can’t sleep.. I can’t eat.. I-I just..” Sam stumbled again but Castiel caught him and rested him on the faded beige couch. “You know, I will never find peace, something always, always goes wrong and it always comes down to me.” The angel stared at him and didn’t make a word, he didn’t know what he could say to make Sam’s forever pain go away.

For a while they sat like that. In silence. Staring at each other as if there was an answer to be found. This was until Castiel reached out and took Sam’s hand. It had just occurred to Sam just how warm Castiel’s hand was and how comfortable this felt and how he felt so safe that no harm could possible come to him. At that moment Sam leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Castiel’s. He had expected for Castiel to push him away or disappear and go wherever angels go when they’re locked out of heaven. But no, Castiel came alive in the kiss, leaning in more to deepen it, after a moment he even wrapped his arms around Sam, making his heart almost leap out of his untamed chest. When they pulled away, Sam swore he saw Castiel blush, he straightened his trench coat and cleared his throat. “You must be tired Sam.” he noted, standing up abruptly and helping Sam up towards his bedroom.  
Castiel tucked Sam in quietly before saying a polite good night before turning on his heel. 

“Cas.” Sam croaked, Castiel turned back. “Yes Sam?” he shuffled awkwardly in his bed before saying, “could you..Could you lie with me tonight?” Castiel looked a bit taken back from this before composing his face again, “I do not sleep.” he reminded Sam. Sam nodded “Yeah but can you just..Lay next to me..” he felt his face burn in embarrassment he didn’t know why he was asking but he just needed Cas right now. Castiel gave him a small smile of endearment before slipping to the empty place next to Sam. At once Sam relaxed, and within minutes he was asleep soundly.  
In the morning Sam awoke, he was sprawled on Castiel’s side of the bed and he realized that he must of been huddled up next to Cas for most for the night. Just then Castiel appeared with a sliver tray, “breakfast” he announced, he placed it on the side table before sitting next to Sam on the bed. Sam shook his aching head, his mind felt like a blur from his large consumption of alcohol, but then he remembered. His heart sunk, “C-Cas did I..kiss you?” Castiel nodded but his expression was unreadable. “Oh god.. Oh man.. I’m so sorry Cas, I wasn’t thinking straight." "Sam you were in need of comfort and I was more than happy to oblige.” Castiel gave a small smile. Sam felt a flutter of excitement by that.. After all he did kiss back. He then glanced at the plate of burnt toast and drooping eggs Castiel had bought him. Castiel noticed this and then said “It seems the toaster has developed a fault.. So has the frying pan.” Sam gave him a lopsided grin. “Thanks Cas. For Everything.


End file.
